


Dream Weaver

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Demons, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Sex, Haunting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Paranormal, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Shiro and Keith are paranormal investigators who on a job picked up a little more than what they had bargained for...





	Dream Weaver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpecterQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/gifts).



> Ahhh.... okay Im so sorry this is late[ish] but damn muse and her need for plot... Here is a gift fic for the ever wonderful [Ghost ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen)... hope that you like this one!!! A very happy Yule!!
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who looked this over and for both you and Juli for going over and encouraging me on! <3

**Dream Weaver**

 

“Ugh,” Keith groaned, “go away.”

Shiro looked up from between Keith’s legs, his face glistening from the slick that covered it, “Umm…”

Keith flushed a brilliant shade of red, looking down to his mate who had been going down on him. “Sorry.”

Shiro wiped his mouth and crawled up beside Keith, “It’s okay, if you would rather talk we can do that instead.”

Keith growled, rolling Shiro over to his back before straddling his waist. He grinded down, moaning as he felt the way his Alphas erection rubbed against him.

“I can just ignore him,” Keith growled, “I’m busy right now and I want you inside me this second. Or were you just humouring me before?”

Shiro groaned, “You are beautiful, I will never tire of you Keith. Wait, him? You mean that spirit?”

Keith glared down at his mate, whose eyes opened wide before sealing his lips tight. Keith resumed grinding against Shiro ans rose up to reach behind him and guide the thick cock inside of him. Both men moaned as Shiro’s cock breached Keith’s entrance, the Omega’s slick easing the glide as he lowered himself onto Shiro. Shiro grasped Keith’s hips, waiting for his okay to start moving. He loved being inside his mate, the way he wrapped around his cock, taking him so well as though they were made for each other. Shiro admired the way that Keith rode him, his hips rolling with each upward thrust. While he seemed very into what they were doing, every so often he caught his mate glaring out the corner of his eye. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the pair of them to pick up strays, as Keith like to call them, given their line of work. This though was the first time where one wouldn’t leave no matter how much cleansing, meditation, or rituals which Keith performed. Certainly was the first time that they had one which was clearly watching them as they had sex. Shiro mused at the thought that right now they were being watched. His inner Alpha growled at the idea. He gripped Keith tighter as he thrusted up harder into his mate, making him moan and arch his back. It didn’t take him long before his knot began to inflate, catching against Keith’s rim and locking them in place. Keith cried out his name as he came, his cock twitching as it released, painting Shiro’s abdomen and chest.

“I swear you got harder at the end there,” Keith panted as he came down from his orgasm. 

He rolled his hips slightly, encouraging Shiro’s knot to release more inside him. Shiro pulled his Omega down against his chest, mindless of the mess, in order to kiss Keith.

“What can I say,” Shiro smirked, “I kind of like the idea that we were being watched, that they are seeing how well my Omega is cared for.”

Keith glared to the corner, “Who asked you?”

Shiro cocked his head, “What was that?”

“He just claimed the he could do even better.”

A low growl slipped from Shiro’s lips before he could catch himself, “Is that so? Shame he is nothing more than vapour.”

Keith snorted before nuzzling against Shiro, “You made him angry.”

Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head, “Tired?”

Keith began to purr, sounding content as he drifted off to sleep. Shiro awkwardly gripped the edge of one of their blankets and snapped his wrist to drape it over the pair of them, not wanting to wake his Omega. Shiro glanced in the direction that Keith had been staring at earlier, narrowing his eyes as though it would help him see, though it never worked.

“I don’t know why you keep sticking around us,” Shiro spoke to the empty looking room, “but please leave my mate alone.”

 

* * *

 

_ Being a spirit sucked.  _

_ James couldn’t even remember when it happened, only that everything was black one minute then not the next. But the world didn’t look right, it was more muted than what he could recall. All he had was his name, and this strange lonely apartment to roam through. Hell he wasn’t even certain how long had passed when he heard the sound of someone, a pair of someone’s walking through his domain.  _

_ James watched as a pair of males made their way through the old apartment, flashlights in their hands as well as camcorders. James could feel a pulse run through him as he looked to the one with dark black hair. He felt himself drawn to the crass man as he picked his footing, talking to the camera as well as his companion. He was so beautiful, James reached out his hand, wanting to touch him. _

_ He knew it was hopeless. His fingers would just shift right through, like smoke from a cigarette, curling in tendrils as they moved through the air and around whatever he would try to interact with.  _

_ Every time. _

_ Save for this time. _

_ James was shocked as he felt his fingers press against the solid and warm form of Keith, the name coming to his mind the moment they touched. The sound of the pair talking becoming clearer as though surfacing from the water. _

_ James watched as the man jumped back, ‘Who’s there?’ Show yourself.’ _

_ I wish I could, James thought to himself, he wanted to be seen, he needed this one to see him. James closed his eyes and wished, hearing a gasp in front of him he opened each eye slowly.  _

_ “Can you see me?” _

_ Keith had violet eyes, beautiful violet eyes that narrowed. ‘I see you, why are you touching me?’ _

_ ‘Physical contact?’ the other man asked, his voice sounding excited, ‘That is rare.’ _

_ ‘Yeah,’ Keith nodded, ‘looks like a kid--’ _

_ “HEY!” James interrupted, “I’ll have you know I’m… I can’t remember…” _

_ Keith snorted, ‘He doesn’t know his own age. Can you tell us your name? How you died?’ _

_ James went to open his mouth, but how did he die? He couldn’t recall. He only remembered waking up here, perhaps he had always been here. Is that even possible? That he was just something that was always here, always floating? Always alone? _

_ ‘You’re going too fast,’ Keith shook his head as though trying to shake something out. _

_ ‘What did he say?’ _

_ ‘He doesn’t seem to remember his past,’ Keith replied, ‘I think I caught the name, J something--’ _

_ “JAMES!” _

_ ‘James.’ Keith repeated to his companion before looking back at James, ‘You really don’t have to yell, you know.’ _

_ That was how they met. James learned that Keith and Shiro (he found out the mate’s name) were paranormal investigators and that they were there to check out an apartment that had been deemed haunted. Likely due to James being there. Keith and Shiro did a ritual to cleanse the place. James wasn’t sure just what it was they were trying to do and decided to stick to them instead.  _

 

* * *

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, who was sitting with a laptop on his lap, “What are you up to babe?”

“Just going over our next case,” Keith sighed as he scrolled, “we have been getting a few emails for this place, what do you think?”

Shiro looked over Keith’s shoulder, “Looks like a hospital to me.”

Keith snorted, “Yeah, that is cause it is a hospital.”

“Isn’t that an active one though?” Shiro kissed Keith’s neck, breathing in his scent.

Keith hummed, leaning into Shiro, “That feels nice, wait-- Takashi!” Keith growled playfully, “So what I was trying to say, is that apparently there are a lot of reports of flickering lights and ghostly images.”

“This seems a bit out of the ordinary,” Shiro clicked through a few of the images, “I mean we usually look at abandoned places don’t we?”

Keith took back the mouse and pulled up one of the photos, “Take a look here.”

Shiro looked at the photo, it was of one of the hospital rooms, a young man laying on the bed as though asleep. 

“It looks like a patient.” Shiro sighed, “What should I be seeing?”

“Look closer,” Keith suggested.

Shiro licked his lips and leaned in, his eyes widening as he noticed that there was a faint shadow standing over the young man. “Oh. Is that a?”

“It’s a shadow,” Keith coughed, “there’s more though. See this man, laying down? He is identical to James.”

“What?”

Keith pressed his finger to the screen, “That right there is James.”

Shiro leaned back pulling away from Keith, “Shit. No wonder we couldn’t just cleanse him. He isn't really a spirit, I mean he is, but…”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed, “I’m wondering if we can somehow put him back inside his body. Is there anything written on a way to do that?”

“I mean, it’s not unheard of.” Shiro untangled himself from Keith and walked over to their extensive bookshelf, “I’m guessing he isn’t here right now that you are talking about this?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, “I didn’t want to talk about this when he was here in case it did something bad to him.”

Shiro chuckled, pulling a few tomes from the shelving unit, “You are getting soft Keith.”

Keith felt himself go red, “Shut up, and take that back.”

“I’m not gonna deny,” Shiro smirked, “it was quite hot how you rode me the other night, knowing that we were being watched.”

“Found a new kink, old man?” 

“Old???” Shiro sputtered, “I’ll have you know--”

Shiro was cut off as Keith tossed his laptop beside him and threw himself into Shiro’s arms. The older man dropped the books in favour of catching his mate, who was wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist. 

“You are such a damn brat.” Shiro spoke, his voice heavy with arousal.

“You love me this way.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Keith whimpered slightly, “You think we can hold off further research until later on?”

Shiro’s nostrils flared, taking in the sweet scent of his mate’s arousal, “Oh? Are we in need of some TLC?”

“Shiiiiro,” Keith whined, “I need you inside of me now.”

“You are so insatiable, baby,” Shiro smiled at his mate, “and I’m more than happy to sate your thirst.”

Keith moaned as he felt Shiro nuzzle against his neck, sucking and biting their bond mark. With ease Shiro carried Keith to their bedroom, heedless of the books and papers which were now strewn in the living room, caught up in just themselves.

 

* * *

_ James sighed, all these two seemed to do was have sex. At first it was comical, showing up and making himself known to Keith when he would be in a compromising position. But after a while James was finding that he was getting more and more annoyed. Always, like a moth to a flame, he found himself pulled to the pair whenever they were mating, unable to look away.  _

_ He felt his body itch.  _

_ Something rippled throughout him, screaming at him, desiring the couple in front of him.  _

_ But how? _

_ He was dead, wasn’t he? _

_ James could feel his vision fading to black. He was being pulled away. _

 

* * *

Keith rubbed his shoulders as he made his way through the darkened hallway of the supposed haunted wing of the hospital. It was the graveyard shift, which mean there were fewer people around in general and less noise to interfere with their work. On arriving Keith wanted to check to see if the James in a coma was the same as the ghost that had been haunting him. 

It turned out that James was in a section of the hospital that was for only Alphas, and being an Omega, even a mated one, he was not allowed into that wing. It was through the encouragement of Shiro that he let it go and turned his focus to the paranormal event which had called them there to begin with. 

Keith punched a wall the moment they were alone, “Why the hell can’t we see him?”

Shiro pulled Keith towards him, “You know why, baby, but it isn’t like he is gone. We haven’t been able to shake him since the apartment.”

“Actually,” Keith bit his lip, “I haven’t been seeing him as much lately. I’m worried in so many ways.”

Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead, “Maybe that is a good sign. He wasn’t exactly a ghost after all, he shouldn’t have been there.”

“What if it is something more though,” Keith asked, “I don’t even know why I am so worried. But it feels like there is something missing when he isn’t there.”

Shiro cocked his eyebrow as they began to make their way through the empty corridor. “Is he not here right now?”

Keith shook his head, “No, I’ve noticed something.” Keith flushed, his scent coming off as embarrassed, “He seems to only show up, or at least show up strongest when you and I are having sex.”

“Is that so?” Shiro looked around them. They hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary at this point. “I have an idea, but let’s finish doing one round through here.”

Keith was curious but nodded, trying to calm his mind to see what they could find. 

 

* * *

_ The darkness swirled around him. _

_ Then there was the sound of beeping.  _

_ What is happening? _

_ Keith? _

_ Who? _

_ What is that scent? _

 

* * *

“Have you sensed anything at all Keith?” Shiro asked, his camera up and scanning around the room which they were told had some of the most activity in.

Keith shook his head as he looked around them, “Not a peep. I know those photos are real, but I’m not sure that what they captured was really a ghost so much as a projection.”

Shiro turned off his camcorder, slipping the small device into the backpack he was wearing with the other equipment. 

“Why are you turning it off?” Keith asked, looking to his mate, “We still have a few more rooms to check out.”

“Yeah but I think I have an idea of how to call one of those spirits or projections as you were calling them to us.”

“Wouldn’t you want the camera on then for that?” Keith shook his head, “It isn’t much of a paranormal vlog if we don’t video document what we are doing to summon things.”

Shiro coughed, “Yeah I don’t think you want this on film, exactly.”

Keith crossed his arms, an eyebrow shooting up in the air, “What exactly is it that you are planning Takashi?”

“Well I noticed that we were being visited most often when you and I were being intimate.” Shiro coughed before continuing, “So I was thinking…”

“We are not having sex in an empty hospital room, remember there are security cameras.”

“Well they are stationary cameras and there were a few blind spots on them which I can remember.”

“Shiro!” Keith sounded abashed but inside his Omega was purring at the thought of having his Alpha take him right there. In public.

Shiro twitched the curtain which surrounded the bed and would cover the view of the cameras before pulling his mate in towards him. He took his backpack off, placing it on the floor by the bed before stepping closer to Keith. He smirked as he saw how blown out his Omega’s eyes were, the slight flush to his cheeks.

“Are you telling me no?” Shiro asked, his voice low. 

Keith whimpered, unable to move from his spot, shivering as Shiro’s words caressed him. He watched with wide eyes as Shiro sank to his knees and began to unbuckle Keith’s belt, his eyes never leaving Keith’s face. 

Shiro let out a sigh as Keith was freed of his jeans, the scent of aroused Omega filling him. “You smell so good baby.”

Keith groaned, covering his face with his hands. “How do you just say things like that?”

Shiro hummed in pleasure, stroking Keith slowly. “Is it wrong of me to tell my mate how wonderful he is, in every way?”

Keith moaned as he felt Shiro take him in his mouth, his head thrown back as he enjoyed the way his mate took on his entire length. It wasn’t long before Keith noticed there was someone else in the room with them. Shiro could feel the change in his mate’s stance and the way his thighs began to tremble slightly. Shiro opened his eyes noticing the way Keith was no longer looking down at him but straight ahead. 

Shiro closed his eyes and thought to himself hoping that James would hear him.

 

* * *

_ James felt himself pulled once more, the beeping sounds replaced with what was becoming familiar sound of Keith’s moans. James looked around himself as the room came into view, this wasn’t the familiar slate grey walls of their bedroom. Keith was backed up against a stark white wall with his mate on his knees in front of him. _

_ “Bedroom no longer good enough for you?” James asked out loud, knowing Keith would be able to at least hear him. _

_ He watched how Keith’s eyes shot open, staring right at him, the way his body stiffened realizing that he was being watched.  _

_ ‘James??’ _

_ James’ eyes narrowed, he could hear something, but it wasn’t Keith. Keith’s mouth was open but the only sound that came from him were moans and sighs as his mate took care of him.  _

_ ‘James?? Can you hear me?’ _

_ James cocked his head, realizing the voice was Shiro, but with his mouth full there was no way... _

_ ‘James, I want to know, can you enter my body? I think there is a reason you are connected to us at this time.’ _

_ James licked his lips, could it be just that easy? It wasn’t like he wasn’t wanting… both men were good looking, and despite his current condition. He could feel desire building inside of him.  _

_ ‘Come, be one with my mate and I…’ Shiro offered once more with his mind. _

_ James stopped hesitating and moved forward, locking eyes once with Keith before he wished himself inside of Shiro.  _

 

* * *

“Takashi?” Keith asked, his voice shaking slightly as he saw James disappear into his mate. “Are you okay?”

Shiro looked up, coming off of Keith’s cock. “I’m not your Shiro, Keith.”

Keith gasped, “J-j-james?”

James-Shiro smirked, a look that was not familiar to Keith and yet was still his mate. “He is still in here. He invited me in, but I wanted to ask you first. Are you okay with this?”

“Shiro invited you?” Keith asked, his voice wavering.

“Yes,” James-Shiro stood up, stepping closer, his scent was Shiro yet not his mate. It was still addictive to Keith, “but I won’t do anything if you don’t consent. So do you?”

“Do I?”

“Consent?”

Keith wrapped his arms around James-Shiro’s neck, “Yes.”

James-Shiro growled in pleasure as his lips crushed against Keith’s in an all consuming kiss. Keith panted and whined as their lips parted, James-Shiro nipped and made comforting sounds as he quickly removed both his and Keith’s pants. The strong scent of slick filled the room, making James-Shiro’s nostrils flare, his cock filling, dripping pre-cum. James-Shiro hefted Keith up, the Omega wrapping his legs around his strong mate, moaning as he felt James-Shiro slip inside of him. 

 

* * *

_ ‘I can’t believe this is happening,’ Shiro’s mind spoke to James. _

_ ‘It is, and you invited me in. Don’t forget.’ _

_ ‘I have no regrets,’ Shiro responded, ‘it feels right, having you with us right now. I can’t explain it.’ _

_ James understood, there was something about this mated pair that pulled him, like a moth to a flame. Their light and love pulling him into their orbit.  _

 

* * *

Keith felt so good, clinging to his mate. The chill of the wall against his back juxtaposed to the heat of James-Shiro’s body against his.

“You feel so good,” Keith moaned.

James-Shiro growled, nipping at Keith’s bond mark, “I want to mark you, and knot you.”

Keith whimpered, “Yessss…”

“When we get home,” James-Shiro said into Keith’s ear, “I will fill you up, over and over until your belly is full of our seed.”

Keith moaned, his walls clamping down around James-Shiro’s cock. “Please Alpha.”

James-Shiro moaned as they came, thrusting up into their mate. 

“What just happened?” Keith noticed Shiro’s scent had changed suddenly. 

His mate blinked then let it a growl, “I don't know. He was there, then, not. It was like he was ripped away, it felt wrong.”

Keith shivered pressing close to Shiro, “We need to find him.”

Shiro agreed calming Keith with gentle kisses. Carefully they extracted from each other, Keith whimpering as he felt Shiro slip from inside him. Once cleaned up Shiro checked on Keith, his scent was one of a frantic Omega. His eyes wild as he looked around himself trying to figure out how to find the man who was also haunting them. 

“Keith, baby?” Shiro touched Keith’s shoulder, “It’s going to be okay.”

Keith shook his head, “I don’t know Shiro, I don’t know what pulled him out. It worries me Shiro, what if he--”

Shiro pressed his fingers to Keith’s lips, “Don’t even think such a thing.”

 

* * *

_ James can’t believe the feeling, as he orgasms. Shiro and him both taking their pleasure at the same time as they fill Keith. James is greedy and wants so much more but before he can even bask in the afterglow he is forcefully pulled out of Shiro and into blackness once more. _

_ What the hell? _

_ Why was he pulled back? _

_ James struggled, trying to make sense of the darkness, wanting to find a way back into the light, back to Keith and Shiro. Instead he felt heavy, like he were being held down.  _

_ The beeping was back. _

_ James, he understood now, this was a hospital.  _

_ He could smell the scent of antiseptic around him. Surrounding him. _

_ What was keeping him there? There had to be a reason.  _

_ Light flashed in the darkness. _

_ A face. _

_ Distorted. _

_ He hoped that Shiro and Keith would find him soon.  _

 

* * *

“Hurry,” Keith tugged at Shiro’s arm. “It’s there.”

Shiro looked sharply to his mate, “You can sense something?”

Keith nodded his eyes narrowed, “But it isn’t in this wing, it’s that way.”

A growl ripped through Shiro, he saw the doors ahead of them were marked for Alphas only. This was where they would find their missing piece. 

“What do you suppose it is?” Shiro asked his voice low.

Keith shook his head, “I’m not sure, but it feels strong. It feels confused.”

Shiro nodded, leading the way and through the doors marked no entry. 

“Excuse me!” A nurse jumped up from her station, “You do not have authority to be here. Is that and Omega? You sirs really have to leave here This is an Alpha ward.”

Keith brushed past the nurse, while being an Omega he was not a weakling by any means. Shiro had always ensured that Keith worked out and built muscle, not wanting him to ever feel like he were lacking or unable to defend himself from the asshole Alphas who existed and thought that they were owed whatever they set their eyes on. 

“My mate and I are the ones working to cleanse your hospital of your troubles.” Shiro growled at the woman. His strength as an Alpha far exceeding her own. “You are the ones who called us, do you insist on stopping us from completing our task? It really makes no matter to me as we will be paid whether you allow us in or not. Not though will result in a much higher bill for wasting our time.”

The woman hesitated, uncertain what she was supposed to do. It was all that Shiro needed to assert himself further, his hand on the small of Keith’s back as they passed the dazzled nurse and towards the ward where Keith seemed to have picked up James’ scent. 

Keith let out a huff, “I’m really surprised that that just worked.”

Shiro snorted, “You and I both.”

“You know,” Keith mused quietly, “we don’t charge an extra fee right?”

“Of course  _ I  _ do,” Shiro smirked, “but she sure as hell didn’t.”

“We’re close.” Keith’s head turned sharply, “There, that room right there. It’s him.”

Shiro nodded, guiding Keith over to the room that he had pointed to. Carefully he opened the door first, pulling Keith inside before locking it behind them. 

Keith stumbled and stopped, staring at the bed. On top of James’ chest stood a small creature, a strange chimera type of creature with an elephant trunk, ox’s tail, and tiger’s paws. 

“What is it?” Shiro asked, his voice startling Keith slightly.

“There is a thing on top of his chest,” Keith responded softly, “can’t you see it?”

Shiro shook his head, “No, I can’t see anything. Describe it to me.”

Keith licked his lips, “Uhh, it’s strange, like a mix of animals. It makes no sense to see but there it is, how it exists I have no idea. It’s like an elephant and a tiger had a baby. But that isn’t all, there is almost too much to really take in. And it’s just standing there staring at James, on top of his chest.”

“Sounds like a Baku to me.” Shiro spoke, digging through his bag for a moment.

“Wonderful, and what exactly is a Baku again?”

“A spirit that is used to eat nightmares,” Shiro spoke off handedly, “its benign really. Children call for it to take away their nightmares with a little rhyme.”

“Why would then a living dreamcatcher be here and harassing coma patients?”

“I’m not sure,” Shiro replied.

“How do we get rid of it?”

“Also not sure on that one either.”

Keith huffed, “Is there anything that you  _ do know? _ ”

Shiro snorted, “I know many things, but this is a dream eater, it really shouldn’t be here. Perhaps it is just lost. Where is it right now?”

Keith pointed, “Right there, on his chest and staring at James’ face.”

Shiro looked the Keith, his face was flushed, his breathing heavy. The scent coming from him reeked of an Omega going into a spontaneous heat. “Keith are you alright?”

“Yes, just please focus Shiro.”

Shiro licked his lips and nodded. He flipped through a small journal then looked up in the direction that Keith advised. He spoke out a small little rhyme in Japanese. Keith watched as the creature turned to look at the pair, he could have sorn that he saw the strange little demon smile and nod slightly before winking out of the room. 

“It’s gone isn’t it?” 

Keith looked back to his mate, “Can you see it now?”

Shiro shook his head, “No, I just could feel the room becoming lighter.”

Keith kissed Shiro deeply, his skin was feverish. “He can wake up now I’m sure of it.”

“Go wake up our third mate,” Shiro said softly, “he has been asleep for far too long.”

Keith dashed over to the bed. Laying there was James, his face and body solid, hair a bit longer than his projection, and face more pallad and thin. Keith could feel his heat coming over him, the warmth and need of wanting to be with his mate. Correction, one of his mates. He had two mates. He didn’t even think such a thing was possible, but both he and Shiro were drawn to this man’s bedside. 

Keith ran his fingers through James’ hair, the digits trembling as he felt the sleeping Alpha’s locks. As the man shifted the scent of oranges and cloves rose up from the bed, warming Keith further. Keith leaned over and kissed James’ lips, his hand caressing the side of his jaw to cup behind his neck. His mind repeated the mantra of begging the man to wake up.

 

* * *

_ There was pressure on James’ chest then two unfamiliar scents entered. Unfamiliar and yet felt like home.  _

_ James tried to force his eyes open, he wanted to see what was happening. His chest his body was burning. Pain. _

_ Pain and darkness. _

_ Then nothing. _

_ He felt overwhelmed as the scent of something warm washed over him. It was spicy like ginger and jasmine. It made James’ mouth water. _

_ ‘Wake up.’ _

 

* * *

James opened his eyes as he felt pressure against his lips, soft, yielding, warm. 

Ginger and jasmine.

_ Keith! _

James reached out slowly with one hand tangling it into Keith’s long hair, pulling the Omega in towards him. 

Keith pulled back, startled for a moment, his violet eyes wide with disbelief. “That actually worked.”

James smirked, “Morning beautiful. I could get used to this.”

Keith snorted, “You are still an asshole.”

James pulled a pained face,”Is that anyway to talk to the injured?”

Keith crawled up into the bed nuzzling against James, “You should be grateful we saved you.”

James looked over to see Shiro watching the pair with a soft smile.

“Welcome home,” Shiro greeted James warmly. “Our Omega is in need, are you going to leave him wanting?”

James looked to Keith, who was whining slightly as he pressed his length against James. “What about the nurses?”

Shiro shrugged, “I locked the door, it is just us. I can call if you want to advise that you two are mating and we are not to be disturbed.”

James snorted, “You would. I have the faintest image of you two bull dozing your way in here.”

“Only a little,” Shiro shrugged, “You had a Baku attached to you that needed to be cleansed. And you needed your mates.”

“My mates?”

“Of course,” Shiro raised his eyebrow “do you honestly think I am the type of Alpha who would share his mate with just  _ anyone? _ ”

James looked Shiro over, there was no way that a man like him would lose at any challenge. Even being with one false arm, he was something to be reckoned with. He oozed the aura of someone who had seen his fair share of battles and was not afraid to fight if the need arose. 

“No,” James replied, his hand stroking along Keith’s hair to try and calm him, “I suppose you aren’t, but to be fair you also don’t look like the type of Alpha who would leave his mate wanting. Or in need of outside assistance.”

Shiro snorted, “If we needed such a thing, it would be a Beta.” Shiro pulled his collar down enough to show off his bond mark, “You know that we are mated, fully and completely. And usually that means that the mated pair is unable to slack their lust with just anyone, even to use a Beta would be a risk that could lead Keith into extraordinary amount of pain, myself as well. I think though you are supposed to be part of our pack, part of our family and that is why you were drawn to us. And us to you as well. I mean why else would we have crossed paths?”

James nodded. Everything that Shiro said made sense. It was just strange as he couldn’t honestly think of one story that spoke about packs with TWO or more Alphas. With multiple Omegas or even a Beta here and there, sure. But multiple Alphas was not something he could comprehend, and yet. And yet, here he was and with Keith writhing some willingly beside him. He couldn’t deny the attraction he had to both men, the want and desire to breed and not only consume but to be consumed as well. 

James could feel the urge to mate rising. He didn’t feel the sense of threat or need to challenge Shiro either. Despite his being an Alpha, instead he wanted to have the large man in bed with them as well. He watched as Shiro turned to look at the door, it appeared that there was someone knocking.

“I’ll take care of them,” Shiro said, “please take care of our mate, I will be right back.”

James waited for the door to his room to close once more. James looked down to Keith who was still nuzzled against him, his face flushed but his violet eyes were clear. “Is this what you want, Keith?”

Keith nodded, pressing against James’ hand which caressed the side of his face and down to the scar which peeked at his collar. “Yes, I really do want this, James.”

“We are moving a little fast though, aren’t we?”

Keith snorted, “Says the guy who would watch us while we fucked and then possessed my mate to take pleasure himself.”

James chuckled, “I suppose that is true.”

Keith kissed James once more, “Then become ours, join our small pack.”

James moaned into Keith, trying to wrap his arms around the Omega only to be stopped by the IV needles which were connected into his arm. He growled at the medical equipment and began to rip off the electrodes and pull at the needle. The machines started going off around them, filling the small room with shrill alarms. 

The door to the room flew open with Shiro in the lead, “Is everything alright? I heard alarms.”

“Would you please get off of the patient?” The nurse from before pushed passed Shiro and towards the bed where Keith was straddling James. 

A feral growl ripped through the room. In a flash James had changed their positions and was now curled over Keith. His ire was aimed to the nurse and doctor who had also pushed past Shiro. Keith caressed James, sending out a soothing scent to try and calm the Alpha above him.

Shiro clasped a hand on the shoulder of the Doctor, startling him, “You should probably leave.”

“This is my patient,” the Doctor glared, “this is exactly why we do not allow Omegas into this ward. Alphas become idiots and don’t allow us to do our damn jobs.”

“If it weren’t for my mate, your patient would still be in a coma.” Shiro growled low, his hand squeezing down on the Doctor’s shoulder until the man winced. “I don’t remember hearing you thank him either.”

“That is all well and good, but I still need to do my job as I am sure you understand.”

“Be that as it may,” Shiro grumbled, “my mates need privacy to complete their bond, and could someone stop that siren from going off?”

The nurse went towards the machine and was greeted by an even more fearsome snarl from James.

“I can’t get to the plug.” The nurse looked to the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed, “Would you then pull the plug, or should I see about one of the Betas coming up here?”

Shiro walked over to the bedside, James relaxing as he saw the older Alpha approach. Shiro caressed first James then Keith, “It’s alright. Let the nurse take out your needle, I don’t want you hurt.”

James shifted his eyes narrowing, “But…”

Shiro leaned in, “Do you not trust me to protect our mate?”

James took a deep breath and visibly relaxed, “I trust you.”

Shiro nodded and took Keith’s hand, helping him off the bed and stepping aside to allow the Nurse and Doctor room to take care of James. The young Alpha kept his eyes on Keith the entire time, silent as he was poked and prodded. Thankfully the machines were all shut off first, which helped Shiro with his nerves. Shiro kept one hand on Keith until the doctor and nurse were satisfied with their assessment.

“Are you done?” Shiro asked.

The Doctor nodded, “Yes, I don’t understand it but Mr. Griffin seems to be in perfect health, despite being in a coma for the past eighteen months. It’s a medical mystery.”

“I’ve been asleep that long?” James glanced briefly at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, “Yes. After the accident and all of his injuries were healed we assumed that he would wake up. There was nothing which was medically wrong which would explain his still being unconscious.”

“Well, unless you have a test for possession, you wouldn’t have seen anything.” Keith snorted, “Can I go back to him yet?”

Shiro kissed the top of his mate’s head, the young Omega was burning up. The fact that he was able to control himself when he was clearly full of need was astonishing to Shiro. He could smell the desire that was building as each second ticked by.

The Doctor cleared his throat, “This is not a heat hotel you know.”

Shiro cocked his head, “Then are you suggesting that we take an Omega that is in heat through a ward full of Alphas? As it is I can see how his scent is affecting even your nurse there. She hasn’t been able to stop staring at my mate. It is borderline insulting and would be within my right to challenge her, that is if my mate doesn’t want to challenge her himself.”

The Doctor coughed, “Ahh yes that would not be ideal, but you understand this is not normal.”

“If I am being honest,” Shiro responded, “it isn’t ideal for us either. It isn’t like it is a normal thing for a pack to hold more Alphas. Yet, here we are. And as a medical professional you know that once these two bond and mate the scent will die down and we will be able to leave without any further disruption to your hospital.”

The Doctor nodded and both he and his nurse left the room hastily, pointing to the scent neutralizer at the door which they could use afterwards to make it easier for the cleaning staff later. Shiro followed them to shut and lock the door behind them, spraying some of the neutralizer at the door before shoving a blanket at the base to try and keep the scent from escaping. He turned to see that Keith and James were once more together, entwined and kissing feverishly. Their scent filled the small room as they were able to caress each other without any wires or tubes inhibiting their movement. Shiro drew the curtain to block the security camera and pulled over the single chair to give himself a perfect spot to watch. 

James looked over, smirking at the sight, “Are you just going to sit over there?”

Shiro laughed, “I’m not sure that the bed can handle all three of us. Also, I thought it might be fun to just watch this time.”

Shiro ran his hand along the front of his pants, feeling his erection press against the fabric. 

Keith let out a purr, nipping at James’ neck. “You’re ignoring me.”

James chuckled, “Are we feeling jealous?”

“Never,” Keith grinned, looking almost cat-like. He leaned forward to whisper into James’ ear, “I am though feeling very empty and in need of a knot. You think you can accommodate me, Alpha?”

James moaned, “Oh I most definitely will fill that tight hole of yours.”

“If you remember not too tight,” Keith chuckled, “as you and Shiro had me earlier. You can probably still taste Shiro if you wanted to.”

James growled, pinning Keith onto his back, before pulling off his tight jeans. The scent of slick mixed with cum filled James’ senses, and he buried his face into Keith’s groin. Without any preamble he ran his tongue along the wet hole, moaning as he tasted the mix of salty and sweet. 

Shiro watched as Keith threw his head back in pleasure, his body flushed with a slight sheen of sweat starting to form. It was an interesting angle which he would not normally get to enjoy, seeing his mate with his legs spread wide for the young brown haired Alpha. Shiro felt himself swell with pride at how beautiful and strong his mate was, even when in a position that was one of submission. 

James kissed and sucked at the most intimate places of his new mate, loving how good he tasted and smelt. How he was so familiar with the Omega below him, as though they were made for each other. James looked up to see Shiro watching them with a soft look on his face, his cheeks flushed, and hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking. 

James kissed Keith’s inner thigh, “Roll over Keith, I want Shiro to see your face as I slide into you.”

Keith nodded, his eyes hooded, dazed he rolled over, presenting himself with his ass up high for James. James spread Keith’s ass wide, admiring the view. He pulled the hospital gown he was wearing up and over his head, his cock dripping precum and ready. James stroked himself a few times before lining up and pressing himself against Keith’s entrance. As though seeking for final permission James looked up to Shiro, who was watching them both while stroking himself. 

“What is taking you so long?” Keith growled, wiggling his ass against James.

“Impatient are we?” James smirked.

“Only when you are hesitating,” Keith retorted, “or are you second guessing? Did you want us to leave?”

James snarled and thrusted into Keith in one motion, “I’m never letting you, either of you, leave without me.”

Keith shivered, enjoying this burst of aggressive possession. “Yesss--”

James moaned feeling Keith’s heat envelope him. While he had felt it not too long ago while in possession of Shiro, now in his own body it felt even better. His fingers dug into Keith’s hips, holding him in place as his hips snapped against his lover, thrusting into Keith at a punishing pace, both men moaning and covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“Knot,” Keith moaned, “please…”

James pulled Keith against him, lifting the Omega so that his back was against James’ chest. Keith’s legs were splayed open, showing everything to Shiro. Keith leaned his head back, exposing the other side of his neck where his second bonding gland was unscarred. James pressed his face against the gland, breathing in Keith’s scent as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive area. He could feel his knot starting to inflate, his need to breed and fill his new mate, to see Keith round and heavy with his seed. James thrusted hard into Keith, his knot expanding further. 

Shiro used his false hand to grip around the base of his cock to allow his own knot to expand, to give himself the feeling of being locked against Keith’s rim. He was so turned on with each stoke watching as Keith’s entrance was stretched out on James’ knot. Shiro began to wonder if some time later they could try and see how well their Omega could take perhaps both of their knots at the same time. 

Shiro licked his lips, looking to James’ face, “Bond with him, join us.”

James’ eyes went dark as his jaw opened and he bit down onto the unblemished side of Keith’s neck. The metallic scent of blood filled the room, blending sweetly against the scents which all three were giving off. Shiro and Keith cried out as they came at the same time. James groaned, tasting as the blood filled his mouth and the bond was made, feeling as they were tied together as a mated pair. He could sense Shiro as well, but only faintly, later they would be able to perhaps do something about that. This right now though was more than enough as he emptied into Keith, his hips jerking, making shallow thrusts to help push his cum deep inside his new mate. 

As they came down from their release, Shiro went over to the couple, having already cleaned himself off. The older man assisted the pair to lay on their side so that they could be comfortable until James’ knot deflated and they were able to come apart once more. Both Alphas petted and soothed the Omega, telling Keith how good and beautiful he was as he fell into a bit of a doze. When Keith and James were comfortable, Shiro went about cleaning the room, using the scent neutralizer spray so that they could leave the moment that James and Keith were no longer tied together, knowing that they only had a finite amount of time before Keith’s heat would rise once more and they would need to take care of him. Shiro wanted the trio home long before that would happen, to have them in a place that smelt of each other and not of antiseptic and which James could call his own. 

 

* * *

 

_ Several months later… _

James rolled over in bed with a moan. He reached out to feel only cold sheets beside him. He cracked open his eyes slowly, the soft light peeking through the window of his room. He was alone, the scent of his mates still lingering in the space around him. James nuzzled his face into the pillow beside him, groaning as his bladder informed him that there would be no more lazing in bed. 

James sat up with a yawn and stretch. Both of his mates were up and about. He smiled as he looked around the room,  _ their _ room. Signs of their shared life scattered all over from photos to clothing and other personal items. It hadn’t taken the trio long to have James fully moved in and integrated into their family. Shiro insisted that the moment Keith’s body had stabilized enough that they would all go to the town hall to declare James as their bonded mate, showing the marks that made them so, and adding him to their family register. James smiled as he remembered the weekend he had moved in how Keith’s mom embraced him warmly, welcoming him to their family. His own family was a bit harder, having him wake up from a coma to immediately learning that he was now mated to not one but two individuals. Thankfully it didn’t take long before his mother warmed up to Keith, likely due to meeting Krolia. The two mothers bonded over embarrassing stories about their sons.

James took his time getting through his morning routine before heading down the hall and towards the kitchen where he could smell the enticing aroma of fresh coffee and bacon. He smiled seeing Keith relaxing on the sofa, his attention on an old paperback in his hands while he absentmindedly sipped from his coffee mug. In the kitchen he could hear movement and the familiar whistle coming from Shiro. 

Keith glanced up with a warm smile, “Hey there sleeping beauty.”

James snorted, “Yeah, sorry was up late. Have you two been up long?”

Keith shrugged, “We’ve been up for a while, I mean, Shiro did drag me out to go running with him, but there was a promise of bacon if I went, so…”

James laughed, “Sounds about right. Is there more coffee made?”

Keith nodded, “Yeah, there should be fresh water in the press.”

“Excellent,” James hummed, “need a top off?”

Keith grinned, “I wouldn’t say no to one.”

James grabbed the mug from Keith, but not before leaning over for a morning kiss. “Love you.”

“Mmm, love you too.”

James went into the kitchen. There he found Shiro dancing around the small space to a tune he was humming. Around his waist was a pink frilly apron that he received as a joke one Christmas, but he still wore as it did the job, and while comical both James and Keith thought the man looked damn hot. Particularly days when he was being saucy and would wear nothing underneath like something out of a damn manga. 

James slipped behind Shiro, wrapping his free arm around the older man’s waist, “Morning Big Daddy.”

Shiro coughed, sputtering as he was about to pull the bacon out of the pan. “Honestly you two.”

James chuckled, “Oh admit it, you love it.”

Shiro shook his head, “You two are both damn brats is what I will admit to. Breakfast is almost ready, I’ll call you when I have the plates done up.”

James kissed the back of Shiro’s neck before stepping away and to the French press that was sitting on the counter, fresh and ready to pour. He took another mug down from the cupboard, filling both Keith’s and his own. He added a few spoonfuls of sugar as well as a splash of milk into his own cup, stirring then taking a sip before heading back to the living room. 

It was nice, the life they had, James now joining in on their investigations, usually as the tech guy, since his own experiences as a spirit was more than enough for him. Along with Shiro, James would assist in research, learning about new demons and spirits. He enjoyed the lifestyle and how well they all integrated into each others lives. Best of all, James loved that he was no longer alone. While they still were not completely certain on what had caused the accident which landed James in a coma or why he had been possessed by a Baku, one thing James could say was that since that time, one emotion he no longer felt was that of being alone. Now he had his mates, and together he knew they could face whatever befell them and their little pack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
